


Masaki The Neighbourhood Sunshine

by Maaitaiyou



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama cross over, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: An Aiba centric fic but when come to Aiba he will never be alone.This story is about the daily life of a single guy name Aiba Masaki, the sunshine of his neighborhood and how he connected with each of the characters. (if you can recognize which drama they are from).
Relationships: Aiba Masaki & Aiba Masaki, Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. "He is way out of my league"

He is just a normal guy who work at his father's Chinese restaurant but the eldest son of the Aiba family is well known for his friendliness and well-loved by the customers and everyone in the neighbourhood. He is energetic and has a bright smile, his laugh is contagious which will make others happy and laugh along with him. Masaki is someone approachable which made some of the customers close to him and regard him as one of their best friends who they can share about whatever problem they had on their mind. He is the sunshine of the neighbourhood. 

Today is just another day of his energetic life. He started his day with running around his neighbourhood. While running he met with three familiar young boys who were on their way to school. The handsome and famous trio in their neighbourhood. The boys always reminded him of his four best friends. The five of them had known each other since they were kindergarten. They were closed but had different interest but Masaki believed that's what made them closer. However, it's hard for them to meet or gather when everyone was busy with their daily life, especially after two of them, had moved to Tokyo but they made it a must that 5 of them must at least gather to have a meal together at least once a month. 

His mind back to the three boys when one of them greeted him. Kusaka Banri is a famous third-grade boy in junior high. He is super Narcissist boy and very popular boy in his school with his own fan club that has 350 members. Banri is an athletic boy and had a great talent for basketball although he was never interested in it but ended up playing it for the sake of his best friend but in his free time. Banri has a good friend, Amano Taira. They are same age but Taira or more known as Hei, is short for his age. It made him unpopular among girls and his cute baby face making it worst. Currently, Masaki and Banri are doing their best to help Hei in muscle exercise to make him grow taller and more manly. They met every Sunday to go to the gym and played basketball as Banri believed a lot of jumping will help Hei grew taller. 

The second boy is Takeyama Ryo, the eldest grandson of his grandfather's close friend, Arai-san. He is in his second senior year and just moved to Chiba a year ago with his mother after his father caught cheating with another woman. He is active in Kendo club and also has a lot of fans at school. Ryo may look cold but coming from a house full of a woman made him someone who has a strong sense of responsibility and very protective towards his family. Masaki still remembered how Ryo bravely face the reporter to protect his youngest aunt when her secret marriage to the famous Sakuraba Yuichiro leaked to the public. Ryo sometimes talks to Masaki about his studies and his concern. For now, Ryo biggest concern is to help his parents reconciled.

The last boy is the eldest son of another Aiba family who happened to move to their neighbourhood 12 years ago. Not only the family name, they even shared the same first name but both have opposite personality and interest. The neighbourhood residents used to call them Masaki Senior and Masaki Junior but the junior hate it so much so they call the junior Aiba-kun. The 17 years old Aiba Masaki really hated it when people are comparing the two of them which explain his hostility towards Masaki. Unlike Masaki, Aiba-kun is a firm and serious boy, he is the assistant coach for the Girls Volleyball team in his school and currently coaching his school newly formed Boys Volleyball team. Just like the two boys, he has a lot of fans despite his cold attitude. 

The three of them have different personality and from different age but surprisingly they can get along so well. As usual, Ryo and Banri always greeted him happily while Aiba-kun will treat him invisible and it hurts him. Masaki really want to get along well with him. Ryo told him that his parents agreed to have dinner together and he hopes this will be a good start while Banri reminds him about their weekly meet to play basketball with Hei. They part ways when they reached their school and Masaki continue to run back home as he needs to start his delivery soon. 

He saw his best friend, Kazama Masamune on his way to send his daughter to her kindergarten. Masamune is a professional photographer and a single father. Koharu mother passed away in an accident and it was then when Masamune found out he has a daughter with his ex-girlfriend. Masaki knows Masamune had never forgotten about Koharu's mother, Yoko-chan. Although Masamune, always denied, it was obvious when Masamune had been staying at a rental house belong to the grumpy old man since he graduated from high school. Masamune and Yoko promised to stay there when they got married but they broke off two years after being together when Yoko-chan decided to study abroad. 

During her funeral, they found out Yoko-chan never went but decided to leave Masamune so he can pursue his dream to be professional photographer without having the burden to support her and their daughter. It was not easy but he is glad his best friend is getting better managing his life now and Koharu is much happier compared when they first stayed together. 

Masamune dropped by his restaurant for breakfast after dropped her daughter at school. He had been telling Masaki to meet but he was so busy till today. They went to the park to talk after breakfast. 

"So spill it," Masaki said. Masamune is one of his best friend who still stayed in Chiba. Masamune stuttered and his face turn crimson, looking at his best friend blushing face and remembering how cheerful he is lately, Masaki could guess what is on his friend's mind. The last time he saw Masamune like this when Masamune was dating Yoko-chan. 

"Masamune, are in love?" His questions made his best friend choke on his own saliva. 

"How do you know?" Masamune asked although it was not really a surprise since Masaki always know what was on his mind. 

"I know you more than half of my life and I'm happy for you if that person really makes you happy" Masamune is a good guy and Masaki wants his best friend to be happy. 

His friend frown and Masaki can sense a worry on his friend's mind. "Why Masa?" It was the name that he always used to call his best friend because their friends used to complain Masamune's name was long and to avoid confusion, Masaki was called Aki. "You unhappy with her?" Masaki asked again. 

Masamune took a deep breath. "Aki, I'm happy and you know I had never dated anyone since I broke off with Yoko and now with Koharu, I've never imagined that I will fall in love again but he is the first who made my heard jump whenever he is by my side" Masaki was confused why his best friend is sad when it's sound like a happy relationship to him. 

"If you are happy with him I didn't see..." suddenly something strikes his mind and he understands his best friend worry now. "Wait you said you are happy with him? You mean him not her?" Masaki asked again. It's not he was looking down on anyone especially when the other three are gays and he may be one of them but Masamune had never gone that way. 

Masamune nodded his head. "It's a guy. Sato-kun, he is the new photographer that work with me. You saw him once before" Masaki remembered when that Sato-kun came to have dinner in their restaurant after work one day when they happen to have assignment near their restaurant. 

"I'm happy for you Masa" Masaki hugged his friend as he is really happy for him from the bottom of his heart. "Aki! Don't you feel disgusted?" Masaki shook his head. "Why should I when there is no gender for love and if you forgot we have three romantic gays around us." Masamune laughed at Masaki words when he reminded of his other three best friends. "As long he made both you and Koharu happy, I will be happy for you. Does Koharu like him?" Masaki asked. 

"Yes she likes him and they got along well although I know she may not understand the difference between special couples like us and normal couple. She even call him daddy when he asked her although it took her almost a year before she started to call me papa. But.." Masamune stops his sentence but Masaki knows what on his mind

"Your parents?" Masaki asked and Masamune nodded his head. "You know, how shocked they were when I brought Koharu home especially my mum and now if they know I'm in love with a guy, I'm not sure how she is going to react to it." His best friend face turn worried again and its hurt Masaki to see his friend in pain. 

"Masa, Do you really love him?"  
"Yes Aki I really love him"  
"What about Sato-kun?"  
"He really loves me too Aki"  
"Then I will always be by your side. Whenever you need, I will face your parents with you to help you convince them and you know it won't be only me" 

His best friend promise made Masamune forgot his worry. Masaki and the others had always been there for him and he knows how lucky he is to have them like his best friend. They bid their farewell when it was time for him to go for his groceries shopping and Masaki needs to prepare for his delivery. Masamune was given a day off after working late last night which made Masaki had to fetch Koharu on his behalf. 

50 bottles of multi-purpose sauce were packed into his car once he was back at the restaurant to be delivered to their VVIP customer's mansion. The Kizoku Tantei is from a noble family who leave in a foreign country. Only the heir, Gozensama, stayed in Japan along with his maid and butlers. Sometimes Masaki felt unfair seeing the noble. Although, they are about the same age their status was so much different like sky and earth. For those who didn't know him personally, may think Gozensama is a proud guy but he is friendly once you know him. He is the only noble who never afraid to declare his love to his butler and introduce him to everyone so no one dares to object or criticize his love. 

As usual, Gozensama assistant aka his lover Kageyama, welcome him with a big smile but the smile fades away as soon as he heard Gozensama's voice. It must be lovers spat again and Masaki knows he won't be able to leave so soon. He had always been their love advisor because the three of them are in the same age group but Masaki always thought he was not the right person since he is a single man who is still looking for his true love. Both of them really love each other so much but Kageyama-kun is a bit sensitive although he is very sensible however Gozensama aloof attitude while working made him lost all his sense. "Masaki! Join me for coffee once you were done down there" Gozensama instructed him while Kage-kun counting the bottles as if he never heard any words of his love. 

"Did both of you fight again?" Masaki asked. "You should ask him, this time it was definitely his fault" Kageyama replied and excused himself to bring the sauces to the kitchen. 

Masaki climbed up the stairs to go to the mansion veranda where Gozensama is waiting for him. The noble smiled, invited him to seat opposite of him and poured him a cup of coffee. Coffee by Gozensama's maid, Tanaka-san, always tastes good even better than the world-class cafe. 

"Masaki! How should I apologize this time? I'm really lost. I don't think it was my fault but Kage-chan thought the opposite" Masaki smiled, his love advisor moments started. 

"Why don't you tell me what happened so I can understand the situation better and we can look for the solution together," Masaki replied. He can see how much Gozensama loves his butler from his worried looks. 

Gozensama started to explain how their fight started when Kageyama saw a lipstick mark on his shirt last night. He was invited for a dinner but he never expected they tried to matchmake their daughter with him. 

"Do you drink with her?" Masaki asked.  
"We only drink wine at her garden but Sato was with me and I was sober all the time," Gozensama replied. 

Masaki think of any situation that may gave a chance for the lady to leave her lipstick mark on his shirt. 

"Do you have any physical contact with her Gozensama?" The noble look at him confused.

"I mean is there any time both of you were close that may give her a chance to leave the mark?" Gozensama tried his best to think as they were seating opposite of each other all the time until a bit of memory came to his mind. 

" I saved her for almost falling down" Masaki thought a bit and believe it was that time but he had no right to say the lady left it intentionally. 

"Gozensama, when you know that they tried to matchmaker you with their daughter, do you rejected it properly?" Masaki asked. Gozensama shook his head.

"Gozensama, Do you truly love Kageyama-san?" Masaki asked. 

"I love him more than anything in this world even more than my own life. If you think I'm trying to cheat on him it will be totally wrong" Masaki shook his head. 

"I know you won't cheat on him and you love him so much. Even I believed Kageyama-san also know. He never doubts your love but I believed the way you handling the matter that hurt him" Masaki tried to phrase it nicely, even though they are close but the man in front of him is still a noble to be respected. 

"But everyone in the noble families community knows I'm attached to him and even my family accepted him as my partner." 

"Gozensama, I don't think he wanted you to announce it to the whole world without any reason but you know humans are unpredictable creation. We tend to believe rumours easily but at the same time ignore it if was disadvantages to us. This may not be the last time it will happen and Kageyama-san also knows it but how you going to handle it whenever it occurred? He may be your butler but as a man, you are his man and his love. If you continue to act ignorance whenever this happened, do you think he can be patience to ignore it?" The noble look at him and understood what the young guy told him. He understood what he needs to do and thank Masaki for his advice. Masaki excused himself and Kageyama who had been waiting at the staircase walks him to the door. 

"Thank you, Masaki, for being patient with Us although it was not part of your job." 

"It's fine Kageyama-san, although I know I'm may not be the right person to give any love advice if it's help, I'm glad to do it because I know how much you love each other" Masaki's last sentence made the other blush. Masaki left the mansion with a hope that the noble couple will make up soon. 

He reach the restaurant back 15 minutes before 11 am but the sign showing they are full for lunch was upped. It was like that almost every day during the lunchtime. They either received their reservation via their social media or the customers will come early to reserve the seat for their lunch. Masaki cares more about orders for delivery which was started to come because he was in charge of it. He saw his best friend's name among who reserved seats for lunch. Sasakura Ryu, he reserved for two people and Masaki can guess who is the other person since he was the only reason why Ryu coming back to stay in Chiba although he is now working at Tokyo. Ryu works as a bartender at one of the famous Bar in Shinagawa after he came back from France. While in Tokyo, he gets to know Kuriharai Ichito Sensei when he was working part-time as his housemaid. Kuriharai sensei was transferred to the Hospital Cardiothoracic Specialist branch in Chiba. 

His first delivery order came from their regular customer from a nearby hospital. Hatano Takumi sensei is a unique doctor and the only son of Hatano sensei. He is a genius who had a special way to treat his patients but is well love by them because of his friendliness. Masaki dropped by a bakery to buy some doughnut and eclairs for Hatano Sensei. It was not part of his restaurant, but as goodwill and since it was on his way, he will help the doctor to buy it when he ordered for delivery. Hatano sensei usually ordered the delivery when he was busy with operations. The doctor had a habit of having a break at 3 pm sharp daily. He never compromised even a single second when it came to his break. Sometimes, Masaki wonder how Hatano sensei can eat all the sweet food as soon after he had seen all the blood in the operating theatre. Masaki can never do it. 

His last delivery for the lunch period was to a vet at the corner next to Sunshine Preschool but instead of Koenji Tatsuya sensei, it was his husband who ordered the meal for their family so Masaki had to deliver the food to their house on the second level. The vet husband is a private high school, KyoArashi, principal. He must be on his day off today since it was a summer holiday. Masaki had been avoiding him for a week. It was not because he is a bad guy, im fact Ryosuke Narumi is a charismatic guy but Masaki was shy to meet him now. It was all started when Ryosuke-san introduced him to his friend. Although Masaki agreed to it, he never expected his friend to be someone famous and Masaki is one of his fans. Masaki was so shy that he can't even be himself during the dinner. He was ashamed to face Ryosuke-san because he was sure he gave a bad impression to the other which might put the vet and her husband in a bind. 

Their cute six-year-old daughter, Rie Ryosuke, welcome him at the door before his father came to take the food. He invited Masaki in and it will be rude to him if Masaki rejected it. "Ryosuke-san, I'm sorry to mess up the blind date last week when you had arranged it for me" Masaki not sure what's more that he needs to say. Maybe an even an apology might not be enough. 

"Masaki, there was nothing to apologize. He did tell me that you are so quiet and totally opposite of what I told him about you but he didn't says if you are rude or... wait is this why you are trying hard to avoid me?" Now it made sense for Ryosuke when he realized how he hardly gets a chance to see the guy although they stayed nearby. 

"Hmm.. instead of avoiding, I feel ashamed to see you since I've let you and sensei down with how I behave with your friend." Instead of being angry, Ryosuke just laugh. 

"Masaki, I introduce you to him because I thought you like him. I always saw how are your eyes sparkling while you were watching him or is it me who had the wrong impressions?" The direct question made Masaki stunned. 

"You were not wrong Ryosuke-san, I do like him and I was shocked when I found out he is my blind date. I am just an ordinary guy while he is someone so famous. I don't think it's right for me to be there so it made feel out of place." Masaki explained. 

"I'm sorry too, I should have told you in advance but we are worried you will decline to meet him if you know who he is. You know famous people who perhaps more lonely than us. I will let him know how you feel about it and don't worry about it too much that you need to hide from me." Masaki turned crimson thinking how obvious his acts for Ryosuke-san to realized Masaki was avoiding him. He left the house with a happy feeling as if a big burden was lifted up from his chest.

While on his way back from his last delivery, Masaki received messages from his two best friends who is now moved to Tokyo, confirming that they will be coming back next week for their monthly gathering. It was Masaki's turn to arrange for their monthly gathering. 

First message came from Kurata Kenta who works as a Commercial Designer. It was not a surprise that Kenta able to made it because he was back in Chiba almost every week or whenever he had time to meet his love. Before, Kenta hardly came back if it was not the day for their gathering. Till one day when he happened to meet the new kindergarten teacher who teaches two blocks away from Masaki's family restaurant while they were having dinner. He fell in love at the first sight for the only male teacher, Suzuki Taiyo who teach at Sunshine Preschool. It was not a surprise for them, since Kenta was the first one who came out with his sexuality however they were surprised by Kenta boldness to asked Taiyo out when Kenta was known as a timid boy. Being with the friendly and talkative Taiyo also changed Kenta to be more confident and outspoken.

The second message is from Katayama Yoshitaro, another timid boy in their group who is surprisingly work as a police detective. They had been hearing him complaining how he was not suitable to be a detective although both his father and grandfather were a top-notch detective. Unlike them, Yoshi is a scaredy-cat. He fainted as soon as he sees blood and very bad in dealing with women. However, Masaki and the other three believed Yoshi also can be like them if he has more confidence in himself because he has a strong sense of justice and such a pure heart. His brother and sister had tried their best to stop him from quitting but Yoshi seems to be firm about it till one day when he met his boyfriend, Tamura Katsuhiro who works as an administrative scrivener at one of the top legal firms in Tokyo. Like Yoshi, Katsuhiro also has a strong sense of justice and compassionate but he is someone who is brave and outspoken, opposite of Yoshi. Katsuhiro helped Yoshi in building his confidence and slowly they see their best friends in a new light. 

Masaki is happy for his best friends. He is happy to see them happy but at times he felt jealous when will be his time to find his true love. He wants to love and be loved but his blind date is someone who is way out of his league.

Like every day, it is a bit more relaxed atmosphere during dinner hours and Masaki usually helps in the restaurant while his brother did the delivery. It was 15minutes before their restaurant close, a man came wearing a cap and a mask, "sorry sir, we are going to close for the..." Masaki's word stuck in his throat when the guest took off his mask. "I came for you" as if the time stopped around him, his handsome blind date came to meet him?


	2. "You are the most import to me right now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were finally dating, but Masamune's mum made Masaki scared of his parent's reactions.   
> Will they accept their relationship or he has to face the same issue as his best friend? For what he knows, they cants live without each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I messed up this fic while trying to write something light and diff from my other fic. Still, I hope you enjoyed it and as always, comments were greatly appreciated.
> 
> Closing up for SA 2019-2020 Tanabata.

It was 15minutes more to closing time and the kitchen had already finished all their order and started to cleaning while the customers started to leave one by one. As friendly as he always is, Masaki bid their customers goodbye and thanks to them for coming. As much as he hates to reject a customer, Masaki had to when a man came in wearing a cap and a mask while the last customer was paying for their bills. "sorry sir, we are going to close for the..." "I never know you can smile so brightly like that and I admit my heart fluttered to see it" The guy cut his words. "Eh!" Masaki's word stuck in his throat when the guy took off his mask. "I came for you" as if the time stopped around him, his handsome blind date came to meet him. "Sakurai-san?" Masaki was speechless. Some eyes started to stare at them which made Masaki worried if they recognized the famous newscaster. He asked him to wait and inform his mother at the counter that he needs to leave early as his friend came to meet him. 

Masaki pulled the other hand and walk as fast as he can until they reached a quiet playground in the neighbourhood. Sakurai went to sit on the swing and swing himself higher as if he was having a good time right now while Masaki was worried if there was anyone passing by and recognised him. He wondered why that guy came all the way to Chiba this late. "Sakurai-san, why are you here?" Masaki asked again. Sakurai stop the swing and stand in front of his blind date who started to disturb his mind since they met last week although the meeting ended with a mess. Well, it's not really a mess though, there was no trouble but it was ended with Masaki claiming it was wrong for them to meet because of their different backgrounds. "Didn't I said that I came for you?" Sakurai replied with a question. 

Masaki heard it but he also sure that guy won't be serious. Why someone famous like him came for a normal guy like Masaki. "Sakurai-san it's too late to joke now?" Masaki said still didn't want to believe what he heard. "Sho! Call me Sho, Masaki and do I look like I am joking right now?" Sho asked back. "Why? Didn't I tell you that the blind date was a..." "a mistake? Because I'm a public figure?" Once again Sho cut his words. Masaki just nodded and look down on his leg. 

Sho pulled Masaki and made him sit on the swing he sat earlier, made Masaki look at him. "I may be known but I'm also a human being who wants to love and being loved without any condition. I was attracted to you since I first saw you and I want to know more about you, Masaki. Can't you give me a chance? Don't you like me?" Sho asked although his best friend, Narumi, had told him the answer, he wanted to hear it from the man himself. Masaki was touched by Sho's sincerity which he saw from his eyes. He didn't hate him, he likes him and if only the other able to listen to how fast his heart is beating right now, "Are you sure you are with me? I'm just a normal neighbourhood guy who works in his father Chinese restaurant and as you can see, our restaurant is just a tiny space" Masaki asked. "I won't be here if I'm not sure" Sho replied. "It's okay then" Masaki answered vaguely "I like you too" Masaki turned crimson as soon as he told Sho how he felt. Sho claimed his new lover lips as a symbol of the beginning of their new relationship. 

Life is much happier when there is someone who loves you. Everyone is commenting on how his smiles brighter lately and asking if he is in love but he shyly denied it. It was not he is unhappy or he didn't trust his love, but Masaki knows as a public figure it may not be easy for Sho if their relationship is known to the public although his family and best friends, started to suspect especially when it was hard to see him even on his off day. It's not he was ignoring his friends but his off day was the only day they can meet and spend time together although they spoke to each other on the phone every day. Sho was too busy with his work so as Masaki. They always tried to match their off-day but sometimes it was hard when their schedules clashed especially if Sho got an off day on weekends and it was impossible for Masaki to take off because of the restaurant is always busy on those days. 

Masaki thought he can be patient but sometimes it was too unbearable especially when they didn't meet for too long. He gets too lonely and he realised how much Sho is now an important part of his life. They had not met each other for more than a month now because of Sho busy schedule and was sent overseas for news coverage on the Olympics. Seeing Sho on Tv just made it worse for him. His phone rang as soon as the news ended. "Sho-chan" Sho felt calmer whenever he heard his love voice but this time he can sense the sadness in it. "How are you baby?" Sho asked. "I'm fine but I want to see you now" Sho hung up the call and call back via video call. "I miss you," Masaki said as soon as he picked up the call and it made Sho's heart ached. It was the first time Masaki's voiced how he felt. "I will be back soon and I miss you too baby" they continue to talk for another half an hour before Masaki was called to help with the closing of the restaurant. 

*********************************************

The five friends sat nervously at Masamune's living room. Finally, it was time for Masamune to come out to his parents about his sexuality. Both Masamune and Sato-Kun had decided to move in together but Masamune wanted to do it only after he came out to his parents. His four best-friends were there to support him. "It's rare to see five of you visited us together" Masamune's mum said. She knows, there must be something important his son need to talk. His son always depends on his friends when he was scared to face her and her husband. 

Masamune asked his friends to wait in their living room while he and his parents went to his parents' bedroom to talk. "Tosan, kassan, I have someone whom I love and decided to move in together." His mother was so happy to hear it. "I'm happy for you. You should bring her here instead of your friends. As long she can love Koharu as her own and make you both happy, both your dad and I will be happy too." His father nodded his head agreed with his mother. "Hmm yes we are happy and Koharu like him a lot too but" Masamune not sure how to continue. He was scared, he wanted to hide behind his friends but he is a father now and he cant continues to depend on his best friends. His friends we're there to support him but he needs his own courage to face his own parents. " didn't she want to marry you?" His father who had been quiet asked. "No! We want to get married but we can't" his answer made his parents more confused. However, a soft knock on the door interrupts them before he could continue, "I'm sorry Masa, but there is someone here who think he should join you" it was Ryu and Masamune was surprised to see his love behind him. "Why are you here Sato-Kun?" Masamune asked. "It's only right for me to be here with you" Sato-Kun bowed politely to his lover's parents. He knows why Masamune didn't want him to come but it was not right for him to let his love face this alone and thankfully the other guys, willing to help him. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Masamune's mother started to be anxious. "Pardon me for my intrusion, I am Sato, and I love your son. I want to stay by his side and we decided to move in together but Masamune insisted it will only happen when you approve and accepted our relationship." A tight slap landed on Sato's face instead of any reply. "How dare you turn my son into a gay. Get out of my house I will never approve it" his mother shouted. Their bedroom door opened crying Koharu ran to Sato, " Daddy!" The girl was bawling and hugged him tightly. "It's fine Koharu, I am fine" her grandmother tried to pull her away but she hid behind both of her fathers. "I hate grandma because you hurt daddy" Koharu yelled and continued to cry. Masamune's father asked them to leave for today since it was too shock for both of them. "Even if you didn't approve of us, I will never leave him because he is my happiness now," Masamune said before stepping out from the room and left the house with all his friends. The friends parted their ways but promised to help them find a way together. Masamune followed Sato back to his house while the other four went to the seat at the empty playground. 

Kenta realised how Masaki faced turn worry since they left the house. It was rare for his energetic friend who is always been their happy vitamin stayed quiet. In his mind, Masaki was worried about his parent's reactions may be the same Masamune's. "Masaki, are you okay? you've been quiet since we left Masa's parents house" Kenta asked. "Do you think that my parents will react the same as them if I told them I am dating a guy?" 3pairs of eyes looking at him, surprised.   
"You are dating a guy too?" Ryu asked. "Gosh, we really became such a bad influence to both of you," Yoshitaro said. Among the five of them, Masaki and Masamune had never shown any interest in guys and had been dating girls. When Masamune told them about his relationship with Sato, it took some time for Ryu, Kenta and Yoshi to accept the fact without feeling guilty of influencing them especially after what happened to earlier and now Masaki dropped another bomb to them. "It was never your fault or anyone fault. Just like how you can't control your feeling, it was the same for me. So the three of you don't have to feel guilty about this." Soon the serious vibe change to chaos when they started to interrogate Masaki about his boyfriend but Masaki manage to keep his boyfriend identity as a secret. 

*********************************************

"Sho-chan, will you meet my parents?" Masaki's question made Sho chocked on his breakfast. They finally met after six weeks since he had been travelling for his work. "I guess it was too early for us right?" Masaki said without looking at his love. "Masaki are you worried?" Masaki just nodded his head, still not looking at Sho. Masaki had told him how one of his best friend's mother reacted when his friend came out to his parents and Sho understood Masaki's worry. 

Masaki was aware that the five mothers had been talking since that day and thanks to his three gay friends mother, Masamune's mom able to open her heart a bit to accept Sato-kun although it was more because of her granddaughter who loves that guy so much. She was scared to be hated by her own granddaughter. He knows his family had been suspecting he was in a relationship because he started to sleep out more often but he didn't dare to admit it if Sho was not ready to meet them. It was his first relationship with a guy after all. 

Sho realised how the issue with Masamune stressing his love, looking at how his love was distracted, didn't even realise Sho had finished his breakfast and move to sit beside him. He pulled the other face to look at him. "It was never too early. I love you and I want you to be by my side, as long you are ready, I'm ready to meet them anytime." Sho never failed to touch his heart with his words and actions. Even now Masaki realised, Sho put Masaki first before himself. He was waiting for Masaki to be ready to come out to his parents. "But you are a celebrity Sho-chan, what if they found out about your relationship with a guy?" Masaki asked, concern about his love career to be damaged because of their love. "I'm prepared for everything the moment I asked you out because you are the most important to me right now" Sho replied, pulling his love to sit on his laps and claiming Masaki's lips to a passionate kiss. 

He can feel his hand full of sweats out of his nervousness, he had informed his parents that he needs to talk to them after they had dinner. He had decided to come out to his parents and had informed Sho about his decision. Although Masaki told him not to come, as he faced his parents now, he realised how important Sho presence was for him. He may be calmer if Sho was there with him.

"Tosan, Kaasan, there is someone who I love and we have been dating for almost a year now." His parents smirked, they had been suspecting but their son always denied it to even planned with his friends, to cover for him whenever he sleeps out. 

"We are happy for you Masaki. It is the right time for you to get married. So when are you going to bring her home?" His mother asked. Masaki tried to think of a good way to answer her but he can't find the right word. His mother looks worried, "Don't tell me you are dating someone who you are not supposed to be involved with?" 

His mother questions made Masaki speechless, is a man included in that category? "What do you mean kaasan?" He asked back. "I mean are you having an affair with someone's wife or underage girl or someone from Yakuza family or.." Masaki burst out laughing at his mother's theories. "Kaasan, do you think I will do that? I'm your son and you should know me better than anyone else" Masaki retorted, even his father was laughing at his mother conclusions. "You looks so worried to tell us about the woman, of course, I will be worried too and can't help to think of these scenarios" his mother tried to defend herself which made Masaki smiled and feel warm. His mother may be fierce but she is still a mother who care dearly about her son. 

"Kaasan, I will never do that. It's just.." Masaki was disrupted when his brother called for him. "Niisan, someone is here for you," his brother said and Masaki aware how his sister in law beamed in happiness. His brother stared at his wife, with narrowed eyes, "sorry but he is so handsome and dashing in person." His sister in law told her husband. His parents were asking who and Masaki hope it was not who he thought it was but he got his answer when he saw his love walking to his direction. "Sho-chan, what are you doing here?" His love smiles made him warm and calmer. "I think we should do this together" Sho replied and passed by him to introduce himself to Masaki's parents who had now move to sit at their sofa in the living room. His mother starts to ask if he is the guy they always watched on TV and was overjoyed having a celebrity in their house late at night when Sho said yes. 

She invited him to sit on the sofa but instead, of sitting where he was asked, Sho knelt down in front both of his parents which shock all the family members including Masaki but he soon followed to knelt down beside him. 

"Is he the one you love Masaki?" His father asked before they could say anything. Masaki nodded his head, didn't dare to look up at his parents. Sho took Masaki's hand into his, made Masaki look at him and mumble a silent it's okay to him before Sho replied to his father's question. "I'm sorry to be here this late at night and took a long time to come to introduce myself. I am Sakurai Sho and I really love your son and want to stay by his side all my life. I hope both of you will allow me to do it and I promise you, I will be responsible and will never make him regret to be with me." Sho words made him felt love and shy at the same time, he felt as if he is a shy future bride and Sho is asking for her hand from his parents. 

"What about your family and your career?" His father asked again. "My family is aware of my interest and about Masaki. As long I'm happy they will be fine with it although I'm yet to bring Masaki to meet them but I will do it once I get the approval from both of you. As for my career, I'm prepared to face any consequence even if I have to leave my job because Masaki is the most important for me now." Masaki felt like crying when he heard his love sincerity. "And what if we opposed to this relationship?" Masaki mother asked and it made Masaki wanted to cry, maybe his mother has the same opinion as Masamune's but Sho manage to calm him with his answer. "I will never leave him but I will do my best to show you how much I can't live without Masaki and I will work hard to win your heart." 

"Masaki, do you love him and I don't think I need to remind you how hard it will be for a gay couple in our community since you have three examples who are close to you. Are you sure this is what you want and you are ready to face all the difficulties especially he is a celebrity?" His father asked and Masaki knows what his father said was true. He was lucky to be born in a great neighbourhood whom respect each other regardless of their differences but someone outside their community may not be so kind and his challenges maybe worst than his best friends given that Sho is a well-known celebrity. He looks at the hand which holding his tightly. This is the hand that he want to hold for all his life, he looks at Sho who is smiling sweetly at him right now and he can't imagine his life without seeing those smiles. 

"There will be times when things will be getting harder in future and there will be times we may be arguing and complaining about each other but this is the hand that I want to hold on to and as long as he is with me, I'm sure we will be able to face it together." Sho was speechless and hearing Masaki's words he knows Masaki is the one for him and no one else. 

" I never imagined that we will face this situation when we have two sons. Maybe this was what our in-law felt when Yuusuke went to meet them" his father said but both Sho and Masaki can't read the situation when his father spoke in monotone. Not sure if they are opposing or approving their relationship. 

"Do you drive here?" Masaki's mother asked, which made them more confused when they are still waiting for his parent's answer. His father went to the kitchen and started to prepare some food for their late-night supper. "No! I came by taxi." Sho replied. "Great, Masaki, lend him some clothes, it will be too late for him to go back tonight and I will bring the extra futon to your room later. Sho-kun, please make yourself comfortable in our small house." Sho wondered if this was a sign of them approving their relationship. 

"Kaasan, do you mean..?" Masaki wanted to ask but his words stuck in his throat. "Do you think we will oppose when we can see how happy you are and how much you love each other? Both me and your father knew this day will come but we wanted you to realize it yourself. We are your parents after all and we know-how is our son." The tears that he had been holding back fell as soon as he hugs his mother. He never imagines his parents will accept them easily. Masaki looks at Sho who is now talking to his brother and sister in law. Masaki is happy and as long as he has Sho by his side and with the support of his family, everything will be fine.

The family enjoyed the food prepared by his father while Sho was busy answering the questions from Masaki family members, about their relationship. Masaki felt warm and touched at how easily they accepted him as part of the family and how Sho easily adapted to his family. He yet to meet Sho's family but he knows it will be fine because Sho is there by his side. Their eyes met, Sho mumbled a silent "I Love You" to him and "I Love You too" was the only answer that Masaki can think of. Masaki make a note in his brain to thank Ryosuke-san and Koenji Sensei for setting them up for the blind date.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Aiba centric fic I've wrote to celebrate my anniversaries being his fans more that two decades so I'm not sure if it meets the expectation. 
> 
> I tried to include all his main role character here and like I mentioned in the summary, Aiba will never be alone so you can find another character centric here. 
> 
> Since this is my first try. really hope for your suggestion on how can I improve.


End file.
